


Changes

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Gen, Other, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Dean used to like the Trickster. Until he saw his brother change overnight.





	Changes

Dean had actually liked the bastard when they’d first met. The Trickster had been the first of very, _very_ few monsters that he’d actually felt bad about ganking.

Yeah, the guy was killing humans. Yeah, he’d gone and hurt Dean’s baby (damage that had been mysteriously restored before they’d left town afterwards, and _that_ should have made him suspicious about the Trickster’s supposed demise), but overall he seemed to be a halfway-decent guy with a good sense of humor, the kind Dean could understand and relished in. And he only killed dicks. 

But then he’d gone and messed with Sam. Messed with him bad. And that? That Dean couldn’t forgive. 

Sam didn’t think he’d noticed. Dean had shot him a hollow smile and a forced joke as they left Broward County that Wednesday and he tried to pretend, but he’d seen the transformation in his little brother. He’d seen that Sam had been perfectly fine on Monday–well, as fine as he could have been considering the situation–to near-homicidal and crazed on Tuesday. Given what Sam had told him about the Trickster’s actions, Dean could hardly blame him for being pissed.

Then Wednesday had rolled around, and Sam looked worse than pissed, worse than shocked and relieved at being let go. Dean could read his brother like a book. He saw it in his eyes and felt it in the desperate, wordless hug Sam gave him that morning. Something else had happened, and it had _broken_ him. The Trickster had broken Sam’s spirit, and for what? A joke. A stupid-ass lesson that yeah, Sam needed to learn, but not like this. Not in a way that would have him clinging to Dean like his life depended on it and shaking so bad he could barely pack. 

That was why when Dean came back from Hell to find that Sam was not only working with Ruby, but _sleeping_ with the hell-bitch and _feeding_ off of her…he placed the blame squarely on the midget god who’d fucked up Sam’s head in the first place. Ruby was dead, but the Trickster still had to answer for what he’d done. 

So Dean kept his eyes open for any possible signs of him. And when he found the Trickster…?

No one– _no one_ –messed with Sammy and got away with it. 


End file.
